The invention relates to a bakery tray and, more particularly, to a bakery tray that is stackable in different levels depending on an orientation of an adjacent tray.
Injection molded trays stackable in multiple levels are known. Such trays are typically well-suited for bakery items such as buns and muffins and the like. Depending on the product in the tray, for storage and transport, the trays may be stacked in a high stack orientation, which maximizes the space between the trays, and a low stack orientation, which reduces the space between the trays (e.g., for narrower products) and consequently minimizes a stack height to accommodate more product.
Stacking or destacking the bakery trays can be problematic, particularly as a height of the stack is above a stock person's shoulder level (so-called, “blind” stacking). Additionally, existing trays may not provide for destacking in multiple directions or for smooth destacking without the use of a fulcrum (lever action) from the low stack orientation. It would be desirable to provide a multi-level bakery tray where blind stacking and destacking is made easier.